Sasuke et la cuisine ne font qu'un
by Anastasia-Chan
Summary: Quel est le domaine le plus désastreux de Sasuke ? Car bien sur, il n'est pas brillant partout.


Ma première fanfic de Naruto sur le couple Sasuke/Sakura.

Juste un petit délire…

Si vous avez le courage de lire ceci, je vous en remercie 'u'

* * *

><p>A Konoha, un certain vingt huit mars, tout était calme. Des enfants jouaient silencieusement dehors, riant. Le soleil tapait fort et les ruelles étaient remplies de monde, regardant les stands des magasins ouverts. Mais pourtant, il y régnait une ambiance de sérénité, de paix.<p>

Sauf pour une certaine maison où de la fumée sortait des fenêtres et on y entendait des multiples explosions.

« Bon… La suite… cent vingt grammes de sucres… C'est bon… Un sachet de levure… C'est b… Euh, c'est quoi ça, de la « levure » ? Encore une mixture aussi bizarre non identifié que la farine mélangée avec du beurre ? »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs portant des cernes sous les yeux était assis dans la cuisine qui était devenue un champ de bataille. Il supposait sa tête à l'aide de sa paume de main, soupirant d'agacement. L'évier était rempli de vaisselles sales, les murs couverts de pâte qui avait dû exploser, et sur la table étaient éparpillés des dizaines de livres et d'ingrédients.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lexique dans se foutu livre de recettes ? Comment je vais faire pour savoir ce que c'est cette « levure » ! Tout le monde n'est pas censé savoir ce que c'est ! »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit tous les tiroirs et placards un par un pour essayer de trouver mystérieuse chose. Avec le bruit des placards et les plaintes du garçon sur ce livre, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Sasuke ? »

« Sakura ? » hurla le prénommé Sasuke en tombant de la chaise d'où il était perché pour inspecter les dessus des placards.

La jeune fille aux cheveux mis long rose qui se nommait Sakura avança lentement dans la cuisine inspectant tous les recoins de la pièce, ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Je croyais que tu devais rentrer dans encore une heure, » dit précipitamment Sasuke en poussant Sakura hors de la cuisine.

« Non, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. « Mais dit moi, tu fais de la cuisine ? »

« Nan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est… Na… Naruto qui… Ca cuisine était en panne et il s'est servi de la nôtre ! Et puis, tu le connais, toujours aussi… »

« Une cuisine n'est pas en panne Sasuke… »

Sakura passa sous le bras de Sasuke qui lui bloquait le passage et rentra dans la cuisine, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« C'est toi qui as fait tous ça ? » demanda Sakura désignant les cinq gâteaux sur la table tous aussi bizarre les uns que les autres.

« Peut-être… » marmonna Sasuke les mains dans les poches.

« Et t'as mis quoi dedans ? »

« Tu veut vraiment savoir tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivé ? » soupira le brun.

« Oui, » sourit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur une chaise (le plus loin des gâteaux qui lâchaient, disons, une odeur pas très agréable.)

« D'abord, » commença Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, « le premier a raté alors que j'ai bien suivi les instructions… »

« Sûr ? Tu as bien suivi ? »

« Bien sur !, j'ai même rajouté plus de chocolat, de sucre, de farine, de beurre pour que ça soit meilleur ! »

« Mais non… » rit Sakura en prenant un papier et un crayon, « leçon numéro 1 : Bien suivre la recette. »

Sakura l'écrit alors sur la feuille, pendant que Sasuke bouillonnait.

« Je pensais que ça serait meilleur mettre les ingrédients en deux fois plus… » protesta ce dernier.

« Ton deuxième gâteau ? » continua Sakura.

« Et ben en fait, » fit Sasuke se mordant la lèvre inférieure, « Je l'ai légèrement oublié au four… »

« Légèrement ? » demanda Sakura arquant un sourcil en voyant le gâteau tout noir.

« Bon, peut-être une heure de plus, mais Naruto est venu et… »

« Leçon numéro 2 : Ne jamais laisser quelque chose au four, tu sais que tu aurais pu mettre le feu. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de trop te gêner que j'aurai pu mettre le feu… »

« Normale, je trouve ça si mignon. Sasuke fait de la cuisine ! »

« Non ! C'est… un gage. Oui un gage !» s'écria Sasuke croisant les bras en faisant le plus sérieux possible, « Je devais préparer un gâteau, voilà… »

Sakura se rapprocha alors du troisième gâteau mis jaune, mis vert. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en demandant « Et lui ? »

« Oh, rien de très grave, je n'avais plus de chocolat, alors je l'ai remplacé par quatre crèmes vanilles, le sucre… bah j'en avais pas assez, je crois que je les remplacer par… un peu de jus d'orange et de grenadine… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est du sucre ! »

« Je vois d'où vient cette couleur verte, » rit Sakura en prenant une part du gâteau.

« Non ! Surtout ne mange pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est… trop sucré… » Sasuke grimaça en souvenant du goût infect de ce gâteau.

« Leçon numéro 3 : Ne jamais changé d'ingrédient. »

Sakura sourit et secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'imaginait pas Sasuke comme ça en cuisine. Au moins un domaine dans lequel il n'avait aucun talent.

« Le quatrième gâteau, » continua Sasuke, « Et bien, je suis allé au supermarché pour prendre d'autres ingrédients. Mais j'ai rencontré Lee… Et il ma aidé à trouver des ingrédients pour le gâteau… »

« Quels ingrédients ? »

« Il m'avait proposé de faire un gâteau salé… J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être une bonne idée… Et ça à donner ca. »

Sasuke désigna le super gâteau jaunâtre hyper fin qui ressemblait à une grosse crêpe.

« Tu l'as gouté ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, je n'ai pas osé, » lança le brun en riant jaune.

« Leçon numéro 4 : Ne jamais faire un gâteau salé. Et le cinquième n'a pas l'air bizarre en fait… »

« Je l'ai acheté. »

« Ah ! »

« Mais en fait après je me suis dit qu'il ne faut pas que j'abandonne comme ça… Je suis un _Uchiwa_. »

« Je vais t'aider à en faire un ! »

« Non, non, c'est bon ! » dit précipitamment Sasuke en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

« Mais si. »

« Alors… Sakura… Ne dis à personne hein… »

« De quoi ? » sourit-elle.

« Ce que tu fais avec moi ! »

« Okay ! »

Sasuke avait changé. La jeune fille ne pouvait pourtant pas enlever de son esprit les images floues de l'ancien Sasuke prêt à la tuer.

Sakura sourit.

Ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent d'abord toute la cuisine. Sakura sortit les ingrédients qu'il fallait. Elle du même aller demander aux voisins deux œufs et du sucre. Elle mit alors un tablier et se commença à lire le livre du gâteau que Sasuke voulait faire depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bon d'abord, il faut une casserole pour faire fondre le chocolat… »

« Tiens. »

Sasuke posa l'objet demandé par Sakura sur la table, assez violemment.

« Sasuke… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est une poêle… »

« Et alors ? »

« Très bien, nous allons faire des chocolats sur le plat, » dit ironiquement Sakura.

« Mais c'est pareil les casseroles et les poêle, » s'indigna le brun en grinçant des dents.

« Bref… Tu vas peser le sucre Sasuke, si tu sais le faire bien sûr… Il faut cent vingt grammes. »

Sasuke prit alors paquet de sucre qu'il versa dans le récipient situé sur la balance. Il versa presque tout le paquet et regarda les chiffres sur la balance. « Cent soixante grammes… Ca devrait aller… » pensa le brun en passant le récipient à Sakura.

« Sasuke… » demanda la jeune fille en le regardant lourdement, « Tu as bien mis cent vingt grammes ?

« Euh… juste un petit peu plus… »

« Enlève le petit plus veux-tu, » sourit-elle faussement en serrant son poing.

« Oui…oui… Tiens, cent vingt grammes pile ! »

« Bien… Tu vas prendre cent grammes de beurre, que tu va faire chauffer pendant une minute dans le micro-onde. »

« Facile ! »

Sasuke exécuta alors les ordres de Sakura. Il mit en route le micro-onde et attendit une minute. Quand le bip sonore se fit étendre, le jeune homme sorti alors le bol. Mais il s'arrêta net. Il y avait du beurre partout dans le micro-onde, comme si ça avait sauté « J'ai oublié de mettre la cloche ! » pensa Sasuke horrifié.

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? » demanda cette dernière plongée dans le livre.

« Il y a… euh… un léger problème… »

« Hum… » fit-elle toujours en train de lire.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… Il y a… comment dire… La cinquième grande guerre shinobis dans notre micro-onde… »

« Ah… » fit encore Sakura qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

« Tu sais, les explosions, le sang partout. Ca a fait pareil mais avec du beurre… »

« Oui… Oui… »

Sasuke, voyant que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, prit vite une tonne de mouchoir (bien sur, utiliser l'éponge n'était pas dans sa manière de faire.) et essuya tout le beurre vite fait. Il se tourna alors vers Sakura et ferma le micro-onde « Ensuite ? »

« Euh… » commença Sakura, « Tu casses quatre œufs dans se saladier, attention, sans faire tomber de coquille. »

« Okay ! »

Sasuke prit un œuf en main sous les yeux attentifs de Sakura, donna un grand coup sur le bord du saladier, il se cassa sous le coup. Résultat, la moitié du jaune d'œuf par terre et sur la table.

« Ca se casse trop facilement ! » s'écria Sasuke en hurlant sur les œufs.

« Du calme, » rit Sakura en essuyant ses larmes de rires, « Vas-y mollo ! »

Pour les trois autres œufs, c'est Sakura qui l'aida.

- Deux heures après -

Le gâteau était au milieu de la table du salon, Sasuke, assis en face, le bras croisé, faisant légèrement la moue. Sakura referma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle, après avoir tout bien nettoyé.

« Sakura… » commença le brun sans la regarder.

« Oui ? »

« C'est plus drôle finalement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce gâteau, je devais le faire pour ton anniversaire. »

La jeune fille resta choquée. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il être au courant pour son anniversaire ? Lorsqu'il était enfant, le brun ne lui avait jamais souhaité, et cette dernière ne lui avait pas non plus mentionné le jour de sa fête.

« Tu… Tu le savais ? » fit-elle.

« Oui, depuis longtemps. Lors de notre rentrée à l'académie, tu l'avais clamé haut et fort que tu étais née le vingt huit mars. Et ta petite voix criarde était restée dans ma tête. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

« Et ce gâteau était censé être ton cadeau. »

Puis, le brun se leva sous les yeux de Sakura, lui prit le poignet, et lui releva le menton.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sakura, »

« Tu sais, d'avoir passé du temps avec toi en cuisine était nouveau pour moi. J'ai bien rit. Et ça, c'est un super cadeau, Sasuke. »

Le brun sourit, et entraina la jeune fille dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Alors, vos impressions ? ^u^


End file.
